


Be My Alpha?

by Anonymous Sea Otter (Roachbugg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Pack Bonding, Scackson - Freeform, ScacksonWeek2017, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Anonymous%20Sea%20Otter
Summary: The door opened to reveal Scott wearing nothing but a pair of loose grey sweatpants his hair was wet and matted he must've just gotten out of the shower before Jackson arrived. The omega tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the Alpha's body. He'd always thought Scott was good looking now he looked even better. He filled out nicely. "Jackson I thought I heard your car, is everything okay." That was so typical of Scott his first question would be 'Is everything okay.'"No, not really. Can... we." Jackson paused inching the bridge of his nose for sounding like an idiot. "Can we talk?"(My Contribution for Scackson Week 2017)





	Be My Alpha?

Being a werewolf was a lot harder than Jackson had Expected. He'd barely made it through the whole alpha pack fiasco. Jackson understood what Derek meant about lone wolves not lasting long if It hadn't been for Scott, Stiles, and Lydia he would've killed himself at the motel overcome by his guilt for what Matt and Gerard had made him do. Derek rejected him; he'd pushed his whole pack away maybe he thought he was protecting them or something. Jackson had needed an Alpha and Derek proved to be pretty bad at the job. His training had helped he had a loose hold on his control, but the longer he was alone, the harder it was. His wolf needed a pack, he hated to admit it, but he couldn't rely on himself exclusively anymore.

Some days he was half feral drowning in a deep well of loneliness, it hurt like his chest was being ripped open. He was already on the verge a full mental break, just from the Kanima nightmares, he was spending more time with Danny than he did at home. Hanging around Danny was like trying to staunch a bullet wound with a band-aid, it helped a little bit, but he was still bleeding. Derek wasn't even an Alpha anymore somehow despite everything Scott was. He appreciated Scott had saved his life, he still despised the fact that Scott was better than him, but every day he realized it really didn't matter Scott was better. Scott being better at lacrosse hadn't harmed him in any way people treated him the same mostly after everyone got over the fact they thought he was dead.

He and Lydia weren't together anymore, he still cared about her but he'd grown to realized they were both to toxic toward one another, and they made far better friends than lovers. Jackson hated teetering on the edge of control, however. He was terrified he'd black out an kill someone else. He had enough blood on his hands, and he was willing to do just about anything to keep from ever hurting another person again. So despite any problem's he might still have with Scott, he was his only real option. He was sure Scott already knew he was here he could hear him inside, so Scott could no doubt hear him outside. A part of him was terrified he felt like he was trespassing. He wasn't pack, and Scott wasn't his alpha if Scott rejected him he was screwed. Jackson hardened his resolve he wouldn't let that happen. He raised his fist and knocked stepping back and pocketing his hands.

The door opened to reveal Scott wearing nothing but a pair of loose grey sweatpants his hair was wet and matted he must've just gotten out of the shower before Jackson arrived. The omega tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the Alpha's body. He'd always thought Scott was good looking now he looked even better. He filled out nicely. "Jackson I thought I heard your car, is everything okay?" That was so typical of Scott his first question would be 'Is everything okay?'

"No, not really. Can... we." Jackson paused pinching the bridge of his nose for sounding like an idiot. "Can we talk?" Scott stepped aside gesturing for him to come in. He'd half expected the door to be slammed in his face, but this was Scott, not Derek. Scott was giving him a concerned look. Jackson knew how he must look despite his immaculate grooming and werewolf healing he still looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which he hadn't he really was at wit's end. Jackson stepped inside, and Scott closed the door behind him leading them to the living room. The Alpha took the armchair and Jackson subconsciously took the end of the sofa as close to him as possible.

"You don't look good Jackson. When's the last time you slept?" Jackson, knew genuine concern when he heard Jackson Scrubbed his palms over his face before meeting the other teen's eyes. It had been a while four maybe five days since he'd actually slept. He wasn't here to whine though he was here to convince Scott to be his Alpha.

"A week maybe? But I'm not here to complain about my life, I want to join your pack. I need an Alpha, and I'm stuck with you as far as options go." Shit, he really needed to work on not being an ass every time he opened his mouth. Scott didn't seem offended just surprised. Like he never thought this would happen. Though to be fair neither did Jackson.

"You, want me to be your alpha? I'm not sure that's the greatest Idea..." Jackson moved quickly sliding to his knee's in front of Scott. He wasn't going to beg. But he definitely came with a plan to convince him. "What are you..." Jackson put his hand on both of Scott's thighs caressing his strong legs through the soft fabric.

"Let me persuade you." Scott look like he was going to speak but Jackson was fast he had Scott's pant's yanked down to his ankles and His tongue lapping at Scott's balls before the Stunned werewolf could respond.

"Jackson..." Scott groaned letting his head lull back, Scott was bigger than Jackson had expected, not as thick as him but probably longer he judged as Scott's cock rapidly began to swell. Jackson wrapped his hand around the hard length stroking the shaft while he slapped at the alpha's sac. Drawing on testicle into his mouth letting it free and then the other. Once he had McCall's cock nice and hard, he licked up the length swirling his tongue around the head. He smirked at the sounds he got out of Scott, he'd probably never had a blowjob from some who knew what they were doing. He relaxed his JAw taking about half of Scott's length into his mouth and starting a rhythmic bobbing motion occasionally changing the angle to change the sensation.

"Jackson..." Scott tried to get words out but all he could do was moan, his hand came to rest on the back of Jackson's neck. Jackson fought back an embarrassing noise, just the simple act of Scott's hand rubbing the back of his neck was more Alpha acknowledgment than he'd gotten from Derek. Jackson increased his pace, actually enjoying the slight ache that was settling into his jaw. He looked up to see Scott staring back at him with glowing red eyes. Jackson's own turned blue in response. Keeping eye contact Jackson relaxed his throat and took Scott's cock all the way to the hilt a single tear rolling down his cheek from the strain, he held it there as long as he could before pulling back taking a deep breath and repeating the action.

Scott cupped his cheek wiping away the renegade tear, his breathing was growing shallower, and his legs were shaking. Jackson knew scot was close. So he redoubled his effort sucking as fast and hard as he could until Scott's eyes closed and he threw back his head. "Jackson! Fuck I'm gonna." Jackson moaned eagerly around the cock and moaned again when the first spurt of Scott's seed hit his tongue. He greedily swallowed every drop of Scott's cum, he worked Scott's dick through the afterglow until It became too much and Scott pushed him off.

"Dude! you didn't have to do that I was going to say yes!" Scott chastised Jackson just shrugged, smirking victoriously. He was startled when Scott Pulled him to his feet and kissed him roughly. It took his brain a few moment to respond before he kissed back wrapping an arm around Scott's waist as the Alpha's hands explored his body. Scott broke the kiss shaking his head at Jackson. "next time let me finish a sentence before ambushing me with a blowjob?" Jackson scoffed fighting back a grin. He'd actually liked what they'd just done so he wouldn't make any promises.

"No promises," Jackson said reaching down to adjust his own erection. He was hard as a rock in his Jeans, ' but he really didn't care he'd gotten what he needed. Scott slid down to his knees staring up at Jackson with his big brown eyes. "You don't have to return the favor, McCall." Scott rolled his eyes as he undid Jackson's belt and freed his dick.

"I've never done this before, but you took care of me. So I'll take care of you." Well, Jackson Whittmore was never the type to turn down a reciprocal blowjob. Jackson sighed as Scot took his cock into his mouth. It was clear he didn't know what he was doing, but he tried to mimic what Jackson had done to him, what he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm that was for sure. Scott worked his cock as well as he could eagerly pushing Jackson toward the edge. He was actually pretty good, and it was oddly satisfying to see an Alpha werewolf kneeling in front of you Sucking your cock.

Scott looked really good like that, pretty almost with sweat beading on his brow and his soft lips wrapped around Jackson's thick shaft. "Jerek it while you suck it." Scott nodded taking the rest of Jackson's dick in his fist and stroking him in a corkscrew pattern as he sucked on the head.

"Fuck, you're really good at that Scott." Scott made a pleased sound around his cock working it faster, Jackson was already pretty close, he'd get a lot more turned on blowing Scott than he'd like to admit. Scott cupped Jackson's balls with his remaining hand gently massaging them as he sucked and that was enough to send Jackson nearly over the edge.

"Gonna cum," He warned which didn't deter McCall in the slightest just encouraged him, Jackson came with a groan holding onto Scott's shoulder's to keep from toppling forward as his knees went weak from the orgasm. Scott milked his cock dry swallowing his load before pulling off and letting Jackson flop back on the chair. "Thank's" He muttered pulling up his pants and trying to make himself presentable. Scott nudged him over sliding into the chair next to him and wrapping his arms around Jackson. He wasn't usually a cuddler, but he melted into the Alpha's embrace letting himself be comforted. The chair was barely big enough for both of them, but they made it work.

"Welcome to the pack Jackson," Jackson sighed lilting his head back and letting Scott scent his neck. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep. Somehow he knew he wouldn't have any nightmares if Scott were there.

When he awoke next, it was dark outside, and a blanket was draped over him and Scott. The TV was playing at just barely audible volume. Isaac was stretched out along the couch eyes focused on the TV, Jackson had forgotten Isaac lived there now. Isaac looked over and gave Jackson a small wave. "Go back to sleep Jackson, you look like you need it," Isaac said barely above a whisper. While Jackson agreed he needed more sleep he actually felt pretty good, and he really needed to pee. He gently, slipped out of the chair managing to disturb Scott.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked quietly Isaac gestured to the hallway behind him were Jackson could see an open Door revealing a tile floor. There was no way Isaac couldn't smell what They'd done it permeated the air of the living room. Isaac didn't seem bothered by it though, and he didn't mention anything. Honestly, Jackson had expected a smart ass comment.

"First door on your left." Jackson nodded nearly jumping out of his skin when Isaac grabbed his wrist. "Welcome to the pack Jackson," Isaac said rubbing Jackson's wrist before letting him go. Was everyone but Jackson expecting him to join Scott's pack? Jackson relieved himself taking a glance at himself in the mirror. He already looked better than he had earlier that day. He splashed some water on his face and washed his hands before returning to the living room. Scott had moved over to the couch and was sitting with Isaac's legs over his lap, but he'd left a space open next to him. The Alpha looked up and motioned toward the couch next to him. Jackson quirked a bow rounding the couch, Isaac moved his long legs so Jackson could sit before plopping his feet right back in his lap. What was he a footstool now? Before he could protest Scott wrapped an arm around him pulling him tight to his side.

"Is this what your pack does? Cuddle and watch movies?" Jackson snarked his head falling against Scott's shoulder with a sigh. Scott laughed holding him tight.

"Mostly," Isaac confirmed turning up the volume just a bit now that none of them were asleep. "It's a pretty sweet deal, Scott, to protect you and all the emotional support you need." Jackson Scoffed at that. Didn't actually sound that terrible and if all it took for him to gain a grip on his sanity, was being near Scott he'd live. "Sadly Stiles is part of the package," Scott glared at Isaac in warning at Isaac who threw up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm kidding! Stiles really isn't so bad once you get used to him."

"He did help save my life twice Guess I can cut him some slack," Jackson muttered. He'd already know Stillinski was part of the Deal, he wasn't a terrible person. He was actually a pretty good guy. When he wasn't an annoying little shit. "I don't have to be friends with him do I?" Scott turned a red-eyed glare on Jackson this time. "Okay, I'll work on it."

"Good," Was all Scott said before returning his attention to the TV. Yea Stiles was a small price to pay. 


End file.
